Total Drama Roleplaying Wiki
This is the eighth season of Total Drama Roleplay: The Next Generation, an interactive roleplay which is ran by Hijotee and is played by the Total Drama Wiki users. Anyone can join and roleplay as either of the 24 selected contestants in this season. Welcome to Boney Island Summary This is an elimination based competition where 24 contestants start off on Boney Island, a second island located right next to the original island, Camp Wawanakwa. In this season, each one of them will get eliminated in every episode until three final campers remains on the island. Those three winners will then compete against each other in the final episode where each of them will win a grand prize depending on their rankings. Winners There will be three winners in this season: *First place winner of the entire season will win $5,000,000 at the main finale. *Each winner will win $1,000,000 on both finalies. *The runner-up will win $100,000 at the end of the finale. Rankings Winners are yet to be announced... Characters There are 24 characters in this season, where each of them will be split into 3 teams. The teams are fully random and will be chosen by team leaders. Here are the members for each team as of the end of Episode 2, due to Dawn wanting Cody to switch teams, which lead to Beth and Scott switching too. Team Cody 1: The Crazy People *'Cody' (team leader) *Alejandro *Dawn *Evil Lindsay *Evil Mike *Nice Heather *Scott *Trent Team Cody 2: The Cool People *'Cody 2' (team leader) *Duncan *Fang *Gwen *Harold *Heather *Lindsay *Sierra Team Cody 3: The Weird People *'Cody 3' (team leader) *Beth *Mike *Mr. Coconut *Peter the Seagull *Staci *Steve the Llama *Zoey Post-Episode 15 The merge will take place at the end of Episode 15. These are the ten contestants who made it to the merge: * * * * * * * * * * Episode List These are the roleplay episodes that were played during the following weekends. All chats are recorded for archival purposes. A transcript for each episode is available (by clicking on the links below): Idol Count / Points Table This is a brief table listing all of the characters along with the numbers of points and idols that they got at the beginning of the episode or before the end of the challenge (B), the numbers of points that they won during a challenge (W), and the number of idols that they have used during elimination (U). 5 points equals into one Chris Head idol. If a character has 14 points, then that user only has 2 idols, and still needs one extra point in order to get that third idol. Elimination Table This is a list of all the eliminations in order: General There is no elimination on the first episode, and a single elimination every episode after that. Merge Once the Final 10 are formed, the teams are then merged and then recruited into two sets of Final 5. Finale The two winners from both finalies are then put together to compete against each other for one last time in the season to decide the best winner of Boney Island. Challenges Here is a list of all the challenges that are played in this season: General Semi-Finals Finale Category:Browse